Trauma
by Sylkabe
Summary: Oh, cruelle destiné que celle de ceux qui cherchent plus qu'ils ne trouvent... (Suite de 'Quand un secret doit en rester un')


**Alors, chose promise, chose due, j'écris un petit OS pour clore (ou pas) ''quand un secret doit en rester un'', ce n'est pas sa suite directe, mais bon, c'est déjà ça ^^**

 **Pour les besoins de la référence, et pour introduire un peu de comique et d'approfondissement des personnage, je place cette fiction (et donc la précédente) dans le même univers que ''Les dossiers de Teitan'', mais comme je ne fait aucune allusion à la célèbre école, et bien c'est un OS à part...Mais c'est surtout...Ma première fiction à thème! Joie! Quand bien même je ne fête plus Halloween depuis...Depuis bien BIEN longtemps...**

 **Bref, voici, merci de ne pas crier votre rage dans les commentaires si vous pensiez vous apprêtez à lire un ramassis de descriptions gores ou une fiction à la Hai-Edogawa (Ne cherchez pas ''Halloween CoAi'' dans le moteur de recherche de si vous tenez à votre âme...Enfin, aujourd'hui je sais ce que M signifie...)**

 **Eh bien j'ai déjà trop monopolisé la place, je vous laisser avec ''Trauma''**

''Awwww...C'est juste parfait Conan-kun !''

Il tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet qui à l'instant reflétait toute sa pathétique situation.

Certes, vivre le vie d'un enfant depuis bien plus de cinq ans lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il fallait mieux oublier son honneur, mais cette nuit d' Halloween était l'un des moment les plus ridiculement embarrassant, rageant, et stupide de toute sa vie.

Il fixait donc son reflet, dans un mélange de fascination et de désespoirs

Il détourna bien vite le regard

 _...Mais je hais tellement ma vie..._

Ran avait jugée bon d'organiser une petite soiré à thème pour les détectives boys, et ce cher détective se retrouvait donc forcé de jouer les vampire d'opérette pour sa ''nee-chan''

Le salon de l'agence Mouri avait bien entendu été redécoré pour l'occasion, une ambiance se voulant lugubre avait été installé augmentant encore plus le pathétique de la situation. Du moins à travers les yeux du détective.

Après quelques photo, et quelques qui parurent minutes interminables un sonnât enfin à la porte. Conan respira longuement, dans quelques seconde, il saurait si cette soiré serait pire ou mieux qui ce qu'il envisageait. Le reste de la soiré reposait sur un seul facteur. Si le déguisement de la chimiste était meilleur que le siens, il serait encore plus à la risée de tous, si il était pire, il aurait quelqu'un à taquiner.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine anxiété qu'il assistât à l'ouverture de la porte d'entré. Frankenstein et son monstre, respectivement Mitsuhiko et Genta, une comtesse vampire qui soit dis en passant avait certainement choisit son costume après avoir demandé à Ran ce que le détective porterait, et...

Aie, il n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité. Il détourna immédiatement son regard de la dernière arrivante, et choisit une approche «faisons comme si de rien n'était». Mais dès qu'il arriva à la hauteur de celle qu'il pouvait désormais appeler ''sorcière'' sans que ce soit du second degré, il l'entendit lui marmonner.

''Pas une seule remarque sur ce qu' Ayumi me force à porter, et je n'en ferais pas sur ce que Ran à fait pour toi.''

Un deal avec Haibara ? C'était comme faire un pacte avec le diable, mais après tout, c'était dans le ton, il attrapa la main que lui tendit la chimiste.

''Deal...''

Pour une fois dans la soiré, il bénit le maquillage blanc dont Ran l'avait barbouillé et qui cachait son malaise face à ce que portait sa compagne de toujours (enfin, sa compagne sur les scènes de crime)

Une phrase de trop lui échappa.

''...Mais qui fabrique ces costumes...''

''Je me le demande aussi...''

Dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle jeta tout les accessoires superflus de son costume et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Visiblement le pacte avait déjà été rompu, mais tant que ce n'était pas moqueur, peut être qu'elle pouvait le tolérer, la discussion continuerais certainement à l'abri des regards, un enfant de leur âge n'étant certainement pas censé être gêné par son costume.

''Tu dis que c'est Ayumi qui te l'a acheté ?''

''...Je comptais me servir du fait que je n'avais rien à me mettre pour éviter de venir, mais visiblement elle est devenu encre plus tenace avec le temps...''

Les deux rajeunis s'assirent sur l'un des canapé, l'autre étant déjà utilisé et dors et accueillant d'ors et déjà une population non négligeable de miettes de gâteau, cela ne leur posait aucun problème.

Ils contemplèrent un instant l'anarchie du canapé de droite avant que le détective ne prenne la parole.

''...Quelque fois je me dit qu'ils ont bien grandit, mais d'autre fois...''

La chimiste haussa un sourcil.

''On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui les a accompagnés...Il y a quelques années, je doute que ce costume m'aurait posé tant de problème.''

Toutes les friandises ayant été dévorés, les trois enfants s'attaquèrent maintenant aux créations culinaires de Ran, qui n'osait pas les en empêchait, et qui de toute façon n'avait d'yeux que pour ceux qu'elle était certaine d'appeler un jour un ''joli-couple-regarde-comme-ils-sont-mignon-hihihi''

''Je ne te suis pas là...Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que...''

''Eh si, j'aurais préféré que ce cher Frankenstein regarde son abomination pantagruélique plutôt que mes jambes.''

Il réfléchit un instant en silence

''Mais...C'était ça que le prof de sport disait dans ton bulletin ? L'attitude taquine voir vulgaire ?''

Elle applaudit sarcastiquement des mains.

''Bravos ! Après dix mois quand même ! On arrête pas le progrès.''

Hoho, voilà la chance que le détective n'aurait pas deux fois, il pouvait peut être enfin faire payer la métisse pour tous ces moment d'humiliation.

''Excuse moi de trouver ça étrange qu'on puisse te trouver attirante.''

Même pas un frémissement, elle semblait avoir prévu son coup.

''Dit celui qui n'a pas osé me regarder en face quand il m'a vu entrer.''

Eh bien, c'était une nouvelle défaite pour Conan.

''C'est ça, ne t'envoie pas trop de roses surtout.''

''Quoi ? C'est ça ta...''

Le téléphone de Ran les interrompis, et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à décrocher, faisant, par la même occasion, considérablement baissé le niveau de chahut dans la pièce. Si ils étaient chaotiques et commençaient a être curieux de l'autre, les détectives boys n'en étaient pas moins respectueux de leurs aînés (le terme ''aîné'' n'englobant malheureusement pas ce qui n'en avaient pas l'apparence.)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ran raccrocha. Elle se retourna vers les enfants, quelque peu embarrassée.

''Je viens d'avoir Sonoko au téléphone, elle me demande de participer à une autre soiré mais...

Conan leva les yeux, sans pour autant perdre le regard blasé qu'il avait finit par adopter au fur et à mesure de ces longues années en tant que gamin. Sans aucun problème, il pu déchiffrer ce à quoi pensait son ex-petite amie (enfin, il supposait qu'après n'avoir été Shinichi qu'une fois en six ans, elle ne le considérait plus que comme un ami lointain, jusqu'au jour ou cette chimiste désabusé trouverais un antidote.)

Dans son regard, il pu lire toute la détresse du ''Je suis invité à une super soiré entre copine, mais à la place je dois faire du baby-sitting pour écoliers, s'il te plaît dit moi que vous êtes assez matures pour vous occuper d'eux.''

''Bien bien, vas y, on est assez grand pour s'occuper de nous même.''

Quelques minutes plus tard, La lycéenne était partit, et alors que les détectives boys cherchaient un film à se mettre, la porte se referma subitement.

Sans un mots, ils regardèrent leur deux amis revenir de la cuisine, mais pas les mains vide.

''Alors...''

Ayumi commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

''Conan-kun ? Qu'es que tu...''

Haibara eu un sourire sadique.

''Concernant cette histoire de laboratoire et de fioles brisés...''


End file.
